In recent years, an LSI (e.g., a CPU or a memory) including a semiconductor element has been developed. A CPU includes a semiconductor integrated circuit (including at least a transistor and a memory) separated from a semiconductor wafer, and is an aggregation of semiconductor elements each provided with an electrode which is a connection terminal.
A semiconductor circuit including an LSI such as a memory or a CPU is mounted on a circuit board, for example, a printed wiring board, to be used as one of components of a variety of electronic devices.
A technique by which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to the transistor. As another material for the same, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU utilizing a characteristic of low leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
A transistor including an oxide semiconductor is known to have a problem of low reliability because of high possibility of change in electrical characteristics, although the transistor including an oxide semiconductor can be operated at higher speed than a transistor including amorphous silicon and can be manufactured more easily than a transistor including polycrystalline silicon. For example, the threshold voltage of the transistor is changed in some cases after a bias-temperature stress test (BT test).